<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chambers by Theforeverbattles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164350">Chambers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles'>Theforeverbattles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hideout [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Blow Jobs, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jisung finally snaps, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Violence, feelings are hard, mentioned blood, minor gore, most of this is smut who am I kidding?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Min!” He hears his name and looks to the side to see Chan coming up the stairs. At the same moment he sees Hyunjin walking up the stairs with Jisung. The two of them smiling at each other, hands locked. </p><p>A pang of jealousy floods through him, but he quickly pushes it down. This is what he wants, he told Jisung not to forgive him, he knows they’re bad together. He knows he hurt Sungie in ways that can’t be forgiven, he doesn’t want Jisung to suffer anymore because of him. </p><p>But he’s allowed to be fucking angsty about seeing the boy he loves so much so disgustingly into someone that isn’t him. Yeah he knows he fucked up, and he wants Jisung to be happy. But that’s not going to stop him from rolling his eyes at them kissing, or thinking about all the ways he’d make Sungie feel good. </p><p>“Yeah?” He opens his door and steps inside, Chan coming up behind him. </p><p>“Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?” The leader blushes deeply, leaning against the doorframe. </p><p>Minho recovers from thinking about railing Jisung for the moment and looks at the older man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hideout [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chambers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minchan for y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean anything.” Minho whispers while picking Jisung up his lips moving across his jaw and down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger tips his head back, eyes fluttering shut, “nothing at all.” He tangles his fingers into Min’s hair and arches his back against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho makes a soft noise as Jisung pulls his hair gently, they stumble back and hit the bed. It’s like taking a drug after being sober for a while, they move against each other with familiarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung curls a leg around Min’s waist and licks into his mouth, his hands running along his frame. Nails digging into certain areas that he knows will leave marks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls their hips together and kisses back up to his mouth. One hand on his jaw the other holding his leg around him. Jisung squirms slightly, his back arching up. Min hands coming to pin him down, his eyes blown wide. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-gun.” Sungie reaches back and grabs the weapon from behind him. Minho quickly tucks it into his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung undoes his jeans and pushes them down his thick thighs, Minho wiggles out of them fully and does the same to Sungie. His hands running along his body, as if rememorizing the way he feels and how he looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingertips brush over the scar on his thigh from the gunshot that started all this bullshit. Slowly he leans down and kisses the raised skin, thumbs rubbingyk against his hip bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung reaches for his hand, they lock eyes and there’s obvious words that want to be said between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho leans in and kijes him slowly again, his hand resting on the injured thigh. Sungie runs his fingers along his chest, biting his lower lip. His eyes are sparkling and there’s intensity with each touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in your brain little one?” He whispers, the name slipping past his lips. He feels Jisung shiver under him as their mouths barely touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say it.” Sungie touches his hair, he bites his lower lip trying to keep his words in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say it baby.” Min slips between his thin thighs and rocks their hips together slowly. Jisung lets out a soft sound, his eyes fluttering shut, he digs his nails into his shoulders and arches his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me feel good Hyung.” He bites under his ear and Minho groans softly, connecting their lips again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is too much, they’re saying too much, making it mean more than it should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock at the door and Min looks up, hands having been hesitant on his briefs. He quickly pulls him against him tightly. Hiding his partly naked body best he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy K comes in with a sly grin, “what good boys you listen, but I still see some fabric on you.” He approaches the bed and snaps the waistband of Min’s briefs against his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to surprise you.” Minho smiles trying to seem innocent. Jisung holds onto his arm, squeezing gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you’re both so pretty.” He runs his hand over Min’s chest and down his stomach. “What are you two going to do for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie swallows and holds squeezes a little tighter, he’s nervous. Minho touches his thigh trying to put him at ease as much as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can show you.” Jisung speaks and then turns Min’s face, kissing him deeply, his hands slipping up into his hair again. Minho tugs him into his lap guiding the kisses slowly, he covers Sungie’s bum with his arm and keeps him pressed close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you can. Let me see this pretty little body of yours kitty.” Daddy K grabs Jisung by his hair, the younger shivers slightly. He moves out of Min’s lap slowly and lets the older man run his hands all over him. Internally cringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However it only lasts for a second, a sudden scream coming from somewhere else in the house. Daddy K tenses up and removes himself from Jisung completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here for me babies. There’s something I need to take care of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves the room, they both hear that he doesn’t lock it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly they’re off the bed getting dressed again, “I need to boil myself alive now.” Jisung whispers while pulling his jeans back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope because he touched you and not me.” Min teases him quietly, not able to help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially because you did.” Sungie snorts and slips his shirt on again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once fully dressed they both peak outside the door, “we need to get up to the third floor.” Jisung murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another scream happens and they both wince, several guys run by the door and Sungie shuts it again keeping them covered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say we go for it.” He whispers, “if there’s others in the house we need to bypass them. On the outside of the house there was a fire escape. If we get stuck we can climb down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods at his words, he slips a knife out of his hidden seam pocket of his jacket. Ready to fight if need be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung darts out and up the stairs, his fingers curled around Minho’s hand and his others holding his gun. Slowly Sungie pushes the upstairs door open and looks out to find the kitchen empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ground floor is a normal house, second floor is the living space, third is the weapons. That’s where the drugs will be.” Minho remembers Mia’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the rabbit.” Jisung murmurs absently, they find the next set of stairs and creep up them. Trying to be quiet but the old floor boards creek with every step they take it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you up there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not separating dummy.” Min hisses back, he takes Jisung’s hand and they start peaking into rooms. The first has three kids inside. All sound asleep, curled up with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung darts down the hall to another room and finds its empty, he sees a small rabbit and snatches it up instantly and then is out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it, let’s go.” Sungie pulls on Min’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder backs out of the room he had been in and they turn, only to run into another massive fucking man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you two don’t belong up h-“ before he can finish his sentence Minho slashes him across the throat and grabs his mouth so he doesn’t make a sound. They both get sprayed with blood, the red dripping down the walls too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Min.” Jisung whispers as his ex sets the body down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was gonna shoot us.” Minho wipes his knife and then Sungie steals the guy's gun. They hurry up to the third floor to find Mia was right, a fuck ton of it is collapsed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, don’t step in any weak spots.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me.” Jisung holds his hand tightly, they move along the broken floor, they can see down into the rooms on the second floor. It’s terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there maybe.” Min points to a massive crate. Sungie gets them over there and cracks the lid open, inside are several guns. Not what they were looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not take any.” Minho tells him sternly, “you already stole your one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re all shiny and new.” Sungie whines back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger pouts but moves to the next crate while Minho clicks open a suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just finds more weapons, “this is impossible.” He mutters while going to the next one, Min however grabs his wrist and pulls him over. He looks over and his eyes get wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” inside the metal case are about fifty syringes filled with a deep red liquid. All the needles are capped off and each is lined up perfectly with the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min takes the small note attached to the upper part out and opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know what to do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-A’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out who A could be later right now we need to get out of here.” Minho shuts the case and picks it up. Sungie moves them over to the window where the fire escape is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here you can do it.” Sungie murmurs his hand touching the small of Min’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing Minho tenses but opens the window and steps out, Jisung following suit. They move quickly. Despite the fire escape groaning and squeaking with every step they take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More yelling ensues from inside and it’s safe to assume they’ve been found out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ladder is stuck.” Min whispers while trying to kick down the metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung moves in front of him and kicks harder. It doesn’t budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to jump.” He looks down at the ground and it’s not that far, at least for his falling out of building standards. Easily he jumps the railing and holds onto the outside lowering himself as far as possible before letting go and landing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me-“ he hisses as pain shoots up his leg that is healed but still makes him limp on bad days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throw the case down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder groans and tosses the case, Jisung catches it and sets it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie…” he whines, panic on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you, you gotta do it or you’re stuck.” Jisung holds his arms out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll crush you idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, I got you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho takes in a breath and mimics what Jisung did he yelps as his hands let go and the ground rushes up on him. He feels Jisung’s hands on him next and then his feet hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you’re okay.” Sungie kisses his cheek and grabs the case, the two of them running out from the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call Lix.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take off down the street, Min dialing Felix, from the house they hear yelling and screaming. A few gunshots go off too. The car pulls up next to them and they jump into the backseat. Hyunjin speeding off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get anything?” Felix turns around looking at the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both are out of breath and leaning on each other, “yeah.” Sungie clicks open the case and shows Felix what’s inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys stole a whole case of that shit?” Hyunjin stares with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Figured it’s better in our hands than theirs.” Jisung shuts in and puts the case on the floor, he then sits back and leans his head on Min’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline fading away, his leg hurts, a lot again. He knows nothing is wrong, it’s just sore. His mind wanders back to that room. Minho’s hands running all over him again, his lips kissing his skin in a way that felt completely different. It was a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back at the hideout they give a quick rundown of what happened, what they saw, all the weapons. Jeongin took the case and locked it away in one of the storage crates out back so only the eight of them will be able to find it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Minho desperately needs to shower, he needs to get the taste of Sungie’s mouth and tongue out of his own. Needs to wash the feeling of his hands all over him away again. It was too much, too close of a call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost sad how needy they both are for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s awful how much he wants Jisung now, under different circumstances they would be back in their apartment, all over each other. Lips moving hungrily, hand in each other’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Make me feel good Hyung’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>those words will be haunting him for the next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min shivers and goes to unlock his door, he’s horny and sad this is a horrible combination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min!” He hears his name and looks to the side to see Chan coming up the stairs. At the same moment he sees Hyunjin walking up the stairs with Jisung. The two of them smiling at each other, hands locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang of jealousy floods through him, but he quickly pushes it down. This is what he wants, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung not to forgive him, he knows they’re bad together. He knows he hurt Sungie in ways that can’t be forgiven, he doesn’t want Jisung to suffer anymore because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s allowed to be fucking angsty about seeing the boy he loves so much so disgustingly into someone that isn’t him. Yeah he knows he fucked up, and he wants Jisung to be happy. But that’s not going to stop him from rolling his eyes at them kissing, or thinking about all the ways he’d make Sungie </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He opens his door and steps inside, Chan coming up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?” The leader blushes deeply, leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho recovers from thinking about railing Jisung for the moment and looks at the older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know I only use you for your shower.” He teases. Chan rolls his eyes and steps fully into the single room apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re more than welcome to stay with me Min.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I need to figure out how to live on my own for a while first though.” Minho shrugs out of his white coat, which isn’t even white anymore. It instead is splattered with stains, the fresh blood from when he killed that guy earlier still not fully dried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Chan smiles and leans against the wall. “You seem tense, what happened out there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, the opposite really. Not much happened other than I had to jump off a fire escape and I would rather poke out my eyes than do that again.” Minho goes to his dresser and finds sweatpants and a shirt, his fingers running over Jisung’s sweater tucked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader just hums and watches him carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, escort me to your chambers.” Minho pushes him out of the apartment and relocks the doors. Chan smirks and takes his hand, the two of them heading up stairs to where the bigger apartments are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they’re inside Minho pulls on Chan’s arm, “come shower with me.” He kicks off his boots and tugs on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead blushes deeply, letting himself get dragged towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min turns the water on and strips out of his shirt, turning to do the same to Chan. Slowly unbuttoning the silk material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at their leader one would think he’s pretty hard and harsh, the scar across his eye and his broad shoulders make him look much more intimidating than he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up and pushes the material down his shoulders, Chan takes his face in his hands and kisses him slowly. Biting his lower lip gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to your shoulders?” Chan whispers running his fingers across the crescent shapes Jisung left behind. Min hums softly and pulls him closer, licking into his mouth. His hands slip up into his red hair and tug gently, successfully distracting the older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan undoes his jeans and pushes them down his thighs, tugging his briefs down in the next second. Min kicks out of them entirely and makes Chan grab his ass, placing his hands where he wants to be touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be from when Jisung pushed me down the fire escape.” He lies softly, his hands running along Chan’s defined stomach. He tugs on his nipples gently and watches his leader shut his eyes and bite his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Channie?” He whispers while unbuckling his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder makes a small noise and tugs Minho closer, “I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day.” He murmurs, pushing his jeans off completely. In the next step Chan tugs Min into the shower, pulling him close again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm What do you want to do to me Channie?” Minho smirks and tugs a little harder on his nipples while pushing a thigh between the leader’s legs. Chan groans and rocks into him slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water splashes over the two of them, Chan’s hair going from styled up off his forehead to matted down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna fuck you against the wall.” The leader bites down on his lip and grabs one of his legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho giggles pushing Chan flat against the wall, “look at you being all tough today. What got you all riled up?” He smirks and presses his thigh up more, letting the elder grind on him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Min don’t tease me.” He whines, nails scraping across the younger’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure Chan might rail him, but Minho is in full control. He knows exactly what buttons to push, how to make him squirm and whimper. Chan might top, but he’s a total sub. Almost as whiny and pathetic as Sungie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer my question baby.” Min starts to pull his leg away from his member. A look of panic flashes across Chan’s face, his hips bucking forward eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” he blushes deeply and looks down, ears and cheeks turning the same shade of crimson as his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I’ll stop Channie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” The leader grabs him hard, “I like when you dress like a whore, I like when you show off-“ Minho cuts him off with his lips, tugging him down by his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a good boy.” He murmurs while slipping his thigh back between Chan’s letting him grind against it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder moans and kisses him harder, tongue eagerly licking into his mouth. His nails bite into his back and scratch down, he reaches down and grabs Min’s ass again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulls away again, his hand pressing to his chest keeping him flat against the wall. “Look how worked up you already are baby.” He slowly traces down his abs and along his v-line. Thumb pressing down on his hardened cock making it spring back up against his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-Min I need you.” He whines quietly, hips twitching forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you have to be patient babyboy. It’s no fun so easily giving you what you want.” Min smirks and pulls away from the elder completely, he pushes his wet hair from his face and leans back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stares, watching him hungrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torment me later I wanna fuck you now.” The redhead pouts slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho raises his brows, “I’ll leave you here all whiny and pathetic if you keep this up.” He states simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Chan gets that stupid puppy dog look on his face, lower lip jutting out. He reaches forward trying to pull Min close to him again, but the younger pins his hand down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what you’re gonna do for me baby?” He takes his chin into his hand and grabs his throat gently. Chan swallows, a little sound coming out as Minho pins him in place. He could easily overpower him, he could push Min’s little hands off him and fuck him mercileslly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But god Minho’s teasing, his cocky attitude, everything about the younger makes him hang onto his every word. He’ll listen to anything he says, do anything he says, he so badly wants to please him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Chan whispers, his heart racing in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get on your knees and let me fuck your mouth okay pup?” Min nibbles at his ear tongue sticking out lick gently at the shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shivers, his lower lip between his teeth, “okay…can I open you up too?” He asks softly, eyes flickering up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no touching yourself though.” The younger pets his wet hair, licking at his lips slowly, their eyes locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nods and drops to his knees without hesitation, eager to please. He runs his hands along his thick thighs, grabbing his hips to tug him forward. Min giggles and takes his member in his hand, his other hand gripping his chin again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader opens obediently, eyes looking up, he takes him into his mouth with ease. Sucking gently at first, getting used to having the girth in his mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spreads his thighs a bit more and scratches gently, fingers tracing along his balls. It makes Min hum and grip his hair gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” Minho whispers while shallowly thrusting into his throat. Chan moans almost instantly, gagging slightly, eyes squeezing shut. The younger pulls him off and looks at him with lust filled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me pup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck my mouth please, I’ll be good.” Chan breathes out tongue lolling out of his mouth asking for his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min giggles and messily thrusts back in, “I know you will be.” He bites his lower lip and rocks forward, focusing on Chan. Desperately trying to get the thoughts of Jisung from earlier from his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan relaxes his throat and moves forward for him to actually fuck into his mouth. He goes slow at first, giving the leader time to adjust. Once he is he isn’t gentle in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder moans and gags pulling off to catch his breath, he licks his tip and strokes him quickly. Letting him fuck his fist for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan reaches next to them and grabs the bottle of lube that’s permanently in the shower. He takes his member back into his mouth, sucking hard, eyes shut tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grips his hair, thrusting into his mouth, loving the noises coming from Chan. He’s trying to get lost in his feelings. Needs to get lost in them, he needs to get Sungie from his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ he moans as Chan presses a digit inside him, wiggling it inside him while swallowing around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min grabs his hair and pulls him back again, rocking into his mouth, pushing his tip against his lips eagerly. He watches as Chan chokes around him and drool pools out of his mouth, his eyes watering slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He murmurs, watching him with eager eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides his second finger inside him and spreads them, Minho’s thighs shake slightly. His head falling back as he alternates from rutting back on his fingers to thrusting harshly into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whines and pulls off his cock again, “come here.” He suddenly grabs Min by the thighs and pushes each onto his shoulders. He licks the under his head, fingers thrusting in hard, purposely missing his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not drop me.” Min giggles, his back pressed to the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder hums and tongues right on his slit, his third digit sliding inside too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like choking on my cock baby?” He whispers, biting his lower lip watching Chan basically make out with his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm...I’m gonna wreck you.” He buries his face between his legs and bites down on his thigh. His fingers pushing up particularly hard making Minho moan and arch his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min loses himself for a moment, relishing in the fingers inside him. He lets Chan do as he pleases releasing his hair as his head falls back in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan spreads his fingers wide and fucks him thoroughly with them, watching the younger start to come apart for him. Minho’s mouth is open and his eyes are closed, he looks perfect like this. He curls his digits and finds his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-fuck...right there baby.” He groans, stomach tensing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder listens, aiming for that sensitive spot, he pushes in deeply while licking at the head of his cock again. His spare hand keeping a firm hold on Min’s legs so he doesn’t move off the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho takes in a shaky breath and grabs him by the hair pulling his mouth off him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been such a good boy pup, you deserve a treat now.” He bites his lip and slides one leg down to the floor. Chan’s eyes light up, he instantly is back on his feet, kissing Min again. He grinds their hips together eagerly wanting to be touched so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums and turns around to face the wall, arching his back slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot.” Chan whispers while grabbing his ass firmly, spreading him apart enough to slide his member between his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Chan grabs the lube and slicks himself up, spreading some on his entrance too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drive me crazy.” Chan breathes as he pushes into Minho. Their hands locking on the wall. Min moans his back arching further, his thighs spreading more too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me how crazy.” He smirks, rolling his hips back, Chan presses in all the way, bottoming out. Minho bites his lips keeping his sounds contained, Chan is so big no matter how much he’s stretched there's always a bit of pain. But it feels good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder bites down on his shoulder, trying to contain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop clenching up or I'll cum.” He whines, face hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min hums, “Aw you’re gonna cum already? What use are you if your big cock can only last a few seconds?” He taunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whimpers and pulls out slightly, “y-you love when I fuck you.” He barely gets out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes back on him, taking control of the situation, he rocks his hips and makes him move. Moaning softly as he finally gets a sense of release from the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be inside me but I’m doing the fucking babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder whines and grabs his hips. Wanting to prove a point and thrusts in hard making Minho let out a string of pretty sounds. He wants to hear more of them so continues his aggressive pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shuts his eyes and finally relaxes letting Chan have his way with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He speeds up and slows down, hands alternating between his hips and shoulders. Min moans and grinds back meeting his harsh thrusts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little whore you Just wanna get off.” He taunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whimpers and pulls out completely, flipping Minho around to face him. Their lips crash together, tongues eagerly licking, Min opens his mouth and lets Chan suck and nip at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna make you feel good.” He whispers while pushing back inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho groans, “fuck me hard then pup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan buries his face in his neck and starts an intense pace, holding Min’s thighs up so his knees are touching the wall. He angles his hips wanting to hit that sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger moans and grabs his biceps, nails digging into his flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Chan’s face up and kisses him messily, the two of them panting into each other. Minho tangles his hands in his hair and shuts his eyes, at least when he’s getting fucked he’s not pining over Sungie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the few things that doesn’t make him think of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan whines and bucks up, his hips angling differently now. Minho nearly sees stars as the elder changes from fast to hard strokes of his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm right there baby?” The leader teases softly, seeing the sudden look on Minho’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking move from that spot.” He growls and reaches down down his own cock. Thumb stroking over his slit just enough to edge himself a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulls out almost completely and then shoves back inside, trying hard now to make Minho scream. Or at the very least moan a little louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min arches his back getting himself closer, his mouth falling out and drool dripping down his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you scream.” Chan tries to sound intimidating, but it just comes out rushed and whiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww you gonna cum Channie?” Minho taunts, when Chan starts whispering things like that he knows he’s desperate for release. His voice trembling and thighs starting to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min clenches up as he hits his prostate again and his eyes nearly go to the back of his head. He tugs on his member more and works himself to his high, panting and whining quietly as Chan buries himself inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu-fuck mm gonna cum…” the elder moans stomach clenching up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes him out of him and grabs their cocks together stroking fast. Chan fucks his fist and hides in his neck, releasing hard, all over Min’s chest and stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty baby, you’re such a messy boy Channie. What do you think the members would think seeing their leader all spent like this?” He taunts with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smashes their lips back together and jerks Minho off quickly, the younger cries out and finally cums. Body trembling from overstimulation, they kiss for what feels like forever. Wrapped around each other tightly, hands slowly moving on each other still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Minho pulls away needing to catch his breath, Chan kisses down his neck. Nipping softly under his ear. He sets Min’s legs down and rubs his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You in there baby?” The younger teases softly, fingers running through his red hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm,” Chan lifts his face, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. Minho can’t help the smile that comes across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute.” He pushes himself off the wall and gets the cum off his stomach. Letting the hot water run all over his body now. Chan grabs a washcloth and soap and rubs it along his shoulders and back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho lets him, incredibly sleepy now, they both are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wash each other tenderly, Min letting Chan continue to kiss him and cuddle up as they go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the shower Minho slips into his sweats and shirt and lands in Chan’s bed. The post orgasm bliss starting to wear off already unfortunately. And it’s getting replaced by the constant ache for Sungie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to hold him, to hug the younger boy tight and not let go. He misses the way they sleep together, it’s not the same with Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan is clingy in his sleep but it’s different to Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader crawls up his bed in just sweats and falls down next to Minho. He pulls the blankets around them and wraps around the younger from the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft words are exchanged and more kisses. Chan falls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asleep first, curled close to Min, leaving the younger to wallow in his thoughts further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie…” Jisung whines feeling the empty side of the bed. The older boy somewhere else in the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie doesn’t know what time it is, but it’s a little quieter than usual which tells him it’s probably early morning. No one is banging against walls and screaming just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?” Jisung sits up, his hair sticking up everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here baby.” Jin crawls back into bed, his hands damp from just washing them in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're cold.” The younger whines while laying back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I had to pee babe.” Hyunjin giggles softly but wraps him tightly in the blankets, his lips pressing under his ear. Jisung pouts slightly and curls up his back to Jin currently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches under his pillow and finds one of Min’s shirts and nuzzles into it. Wanting the comfort of him right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Jin murmurs while cuddling close again, starting to fall back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie tenses up, he does mean those words, it’s still strange to say them to anyone but Min though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He whispers back, clutching Minho’s shirt tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A? Azumi?” Changbin leans against the desk, Jisung, him and Chan are in Chan’s office currently. Trying to decide what to do about the case full of drugs and the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful, he doesn’t have the brain for this kind of thing. That and what’s there to gain by fucking with gangs other than a target on his back?” Jisung picks at his nails, sitting in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs are slung over the arm of the chair back pressed against the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ateez?” He adds after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way.” Changbin shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan has been relatively quiet the whole time, staring intently at one of the syringes they took out of the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really think so but still it’s an option.” Sungie leans his head back, “for all we know it could be a bitch we aren’t even aware of. We could ask around the actual drug market, find out who’s been cooking what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t start there because we didn’t want word getting out that we’re interested though.” Bin crosses his arms over his chest and sits on the edge of Chan’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we’re not interested in selling, we’re interested because three of our guys got it slipped to them. Others might be having the same issue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could send Jeongin and Lix. All the junkies love Felix because he steals them shit, they’ll talk instantly.” Changbin adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d know who’s selling it on the streets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what do you think?” Binnie looks at Chan, the older man hums softly, chin in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being paranoid.” He mutters finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?” Jisung raises his brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be Aja, trying to catch us now.” The leader whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The FBI wouldn’t sanction killing people, gang bangers included.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sanctioned sleeping with one.” Chan says bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Changbin share a look, “Hyung, it’s almost impossible for it to be him, or anyone else from the FBI. They wouldn’t risk putting a drug like this on the street just to catch us.” Bin rubs the elder’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention if he wanted to take us down he would have already. None of us want to admit it but he wouldn’t need some elaborate plan to do it. He has months of us talking, months of our planning-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it Jisung.” Chan growls at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie rolls his eyes, “we need to face the facts, we have no idea who’s doing this. But we also have only had three guys go down, we don’t know if they were seeing working boys or girls at the end of the day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The workers are instructed to hit people with money Ji, three of our low levels don’t have money.” Changbin points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wanted our attention, they’ve got it.” Chan pushes back from his desk, “Jisung you and Hyunjin are going back out to guns. We need to act as if everything is normal. We’ll send Jeongin and Felix out but after that I want this quiet, if someone is targeting us we’re not giving them the time of day. The three of us will work on this no one else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie just nods, still sitting back in his chair, “sounds good to me.” The faster he can get back away from Min the better, he doesn’t need any more temptation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bin you watch the lower levels closely, no more recruits for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gets up feeling like this meeting is about to be over with, he tucks his hands into his pockets and waits to be dismissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bin you’re all set, Ji hang back a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger refrains from groaning loud, once Changbin is gone he approaches the leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Jisung raises his brows, “we told you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything?” Chan looks him dead in the eyes, “the plan was for you two to be there a lot longer. How’d you get out so quickly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have liked us to be in there longer? Why does the time matter?” Sungie snaps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho told me the night you two went out you guys kissed.” Chan states finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs, actually laughs, “that’s what this is about? Seriously?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader seems all too serious, “you two distract each other, get in each other’s heads. This isn’t about who’s sleeping with who, it’s about the fact when one of you is around the other you two make mistakes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Make mistakes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>been getting you information.” Jisung tries not to seethe. “Why don’t you cut the shit and say what you actually want to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making him upset, the last three months he’s been fine the second you come back around he’s tense, barely speaking to me again-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>making him upset? Am I supposed to feel bad? For either of you? Listen Chan I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t give a fuck about you two still sleeping with each other. Minho and I aren’t getting back together, how he acts towards you when I come back around is his doing not mine.” Sungie snaps, his hands curling into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And fuck you for blaming me for how he treats you. I don’t know what you expected when you got with the guy by </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was with him for five years and I wasn’t his priority. You must think you’re real special if you thought that would suddenly change.” Jisung turns beyond pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t what I was getting at asshole.” Chan growls back, he stands up and shuts the door before Jisung can leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>about both of you you fucking idiot. Since the two of you have been back in the same space again </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to shoot someone, leave slugs behind, get the cops on us and he’s killed someone and left the body behind. I need to know that you two are still capable of working together because right now you can’t without fifteen other things happening during it.” The leader nearly pins Jisung to the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger scowls, “we’re fine. This shit has happened because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>made Minho go out and work like a fucking prostitute again. None of this shit would have happened if you just got your information from somewhere else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grits his teeth, “he volunteered, I didn’t force him into anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m starting to see where he picked up these manipulative strategies from.” Sungie mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked, he said he’d do it. I didn’t ask him, barely even brought it up in front of him, Minho isn’t stupid Jisung. He knows how to get information and how to do it quickly, he’s a part of this gang too. Stop blaming me for the decisions he makes.” Chan pulls away their eyes locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung swallows, he’s so angry, his resentment towards Chan starting to boil up, threatening to explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're worried about whether we can work together we’re fine. Otherwise don’t fucking talk about us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten in the middle enough as is.” He snarls and turns away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you blaming me for getting between you two?! As far as I knew both of you were aware of the situation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked about it, joked about it! You broke up with him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie snaps, the dam that was keeping everything back finally breaks inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I blame you because you were supposed to be my friend and you actively came onto my boyfriend. I blame you because even after you saw how hurt I was because of the two of you you still slept together. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined </span>
  </em>
  <span>my relationship, you took the one thing, the one person who’s been my family away from me. If you think for one second he actually loves you, if you actually have it in your stupid little brain that he could care about you even remotely as much as he does for me you’re such a fucking idiot. Minho doesn’t love you, he’s with you because he feels bad for you. He’s sticking around you because he can see how fucking pathetic you are and he doesn’t want that leaking into the rest of the gang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stares, his mouth falling open, tears filling in his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever try and fucking talk to me about my relationship with Minho again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YIKES he finally said it bois he finally lost the marbles!!!!</p><p>I wasn't gonna post this yet but I couldn't help myself!!</p><p>What are y'alls thoughts??</p><p>my twitter foreverbattles,</p><p>love always,</p><p>-Eza&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>